Torque control mechanisms are disclosed by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,501 to Huang and U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,489 to Yang. Existing torque limiting mechanisms are characterized by excessive lateral thrust forces imposed on the output drive. To minimize these lateral forces existing mechanisms are relatively complex in construction and many times require additional components such as support bearings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved torque control mechanism in which lateral thrust forces are minimized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floating torque mechanism having precise torque limiting action without significant thrust forces in the drive output to the tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved torque control mechanism that does not require any lubrication for its operation.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved torque limiting mechanism that is characterized by virtually no backlash.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved torque control mechanism that is constructed so as to be operable over a wide temperature range even to temperatures below −40 degrees C.